Race-ethinicity and socio-economic status health disparities in occupational health have not been extensively investigated. Although significantly under-reported, occupational disease and injury, and mortality represent a significant health impact on US workers and their families. However, the risks for this occupational mortality and morbidity are not evenly distributed. It appears that these risks disproportionately affect US workers from race-ethnicity subpopulations and from lower socio-economic class. The University of Miami NIOSH NHIS Research Group proposes to use their existing Study Database derived from the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS), augmented by newly released NHIS data, to explore issues of health disparities among US workers based on differences between race-ethnic and socioeconomic classes. The augmented NHIS database of a representative sample of over 660,000 US workers will allow the exploration of morbidity and mortality differences between and within occupations by various race ethnic subpopulations and by socio-economic class. Based on their previous work, the Investigators propose to pursue more sophisticated theoretical models to evaluate pathways of occupational risk, and morbidity and mortality between and within occupational subgroups. The use of these models will allow the Investigators to assess the relationship between occupation, indicators of morbidity, and the risk of mortality, testing whether or not the mortality risks noted in worker subgroups are mediated by morbidity. In addition, the Investigators propose to use the new NHIS data and the additional statistical modeling to explore the issue of health disparities among US workers based on different socio-economic and race-ethnicity subpopulations. Finally, the Investigators propose to produce an additional interactive Monograph on Health Disparities and Occupation in US Workers that will be made available through the expanded Study Website (www.rsmas.miami.edu/groups/niehs/niosh/). This study proposal satisfies at least 3 NIOSH research priority areas (NORA): Surveillance research methods with unique mortality and morbidity data on 1) the entire US workforce; 2) older, race-ethnic, lower socio-economic and gender-specific worker subpopulations; and 3) social and economic costs of workplace disease and injury.